Everything Happens For a Reason
by BlackWingedAngel1991
Summary: The thrid and final part to the Undertaker's Daughter series. Find out what happened in the two years and after the marriage. Coewritten by Kia.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own any of the WWE Superstars they are property of themselves and Vince McMahon I wish I did own a few of them. I also do not own any rock stars or TV stars in this story. I only own the OCs. This is only for fun please don't sue. Anything important like translations will be in parentheses. I do however own a shit load of posters of these guys that I stare at all the time. Lol**

**A/N: Greetings. The disclaimer is for all parts. This is the third and final installment to the Daddy's Girl trilogy. Just to let you know Kia will be helping with the next part. I needed just to get something out for my readers. **

Now I'm sure you all remember who I am. I'm the girl that ran away from home and changed her name. I'm the one who had the twins and came back to the WWE, I'm the one who got wasted and slept with her boyfriend's best friend and got pregnant, changed her name back, and got married two years later to the best friend.

If you haven't figured it out my name is Anya Marie Orton or before I was married Anya Marie Burgus-Calloway. This part of my story starts off with when I found out I was pregnant. I'm sure you all are wondering what happened between the time of my pregnancy, AnaMaria's marriage to Phil, me having Roxanna, Ana having Joseph, and Randy and me getting married. Well this is the story.

This story starts a little over two years ago when I cheated on John and told him the truth.

**A/N: Yup you'll have to wait for chapter two. **


	2. Fights that end in tradgedy pt1

_**A/N: This part is written by Kia and is Chapter One Part One. Chapter 1 Part 2 should be out soon. This part is called The Fight That Ends In Tragedy Part 1.**_

After the confrontation I had with John and Randy and after Randy left, I felt so sorry for Randy since he just basically lost his best friend. I feel so guilty I really need to talk with Randy about the whole thing.

I went to Randy's room and knock on the door and wait for him to answer. He finally does and stands their looking at me.

"Hi Randy, I really need to talk to you." "Okay come on in." I stepped into his room and looked at the floor as he closed the door. "Look I just wanted to say I'm so sorry. Sorry about ruining your relationship with John was never my intention. If you want to hate me and never be apart of our baby's life, I completely understand."

"Look at me." I looked up into his blue eyes. "No need to apologize Anya. You were drunk, and I wasn't. I could have easily stopped what was happening, but I guess my feelings clouded my better judgment."

"Your feelings for me? I don't get what you're trying to say. Are you trying to say you love me?" "Yes Anya, I am. Anya I love you. You're the first thing I think about when I wake up and the last thing I think about when I go to sleep. I love you Anya and our baby."

"Oh my God. Randy I had no idea you felt that way. How long has this been going on?" "Since before you and Cena got together."

"Randy, why didn't you ever tell me. If you would have, I would have never gone out with John in the first place." "I don't understand what you're saying." "Randy I LOVE YOU TOO! I always have. When you came onto me that one night when I was dating Kendrick it kinda scarred me." "Do you really mean it? Do you really love me?"

I answered him with a single innocent kiss. "Does that answer your question?" "I don't know, I think we have to try that again." Before I could answer him Randy kissed me so passionately. We didn't even hear the door open but we sure as hell heard it close.

"John. I'm so glad you're here." "Save it Anya I really don't care what a lying, cheating, slut has to say. Don't mind me; I'm just here to get my stuff. I'm getting another room."

"Come on, man, don't act like this." "Don act like what? Don act like I'm hurt? Sorry, Randy, but I can't. You slept with my girlfriend and got her pregnant. I'm sorry but I can't be friends with you anymore."

"Come on John wait." It was too late. By the time Randy said that, John was already out the door and gone.

"You see Randy I told you. Everything is my fault." "Will you stop saying that? It's not just _your_ fault, its mines too." "Okay" "Now I'm in need for some fresh air, how about you?" "Yeah, sure why not." With that we walked out the door, hand in hand.


	3. Fights that end in tradgedy pt2

Randy and I walked out the hotel room door. It was completely silent until he broke the ice. "So when are you going to tell Vince?" I looked at him, "Already done. He was the first to be informed. They're faking an injury with me tonight." He sighed, "How about your dad?" I finally had to give some thought about it.

"You know that whole feud was scripted but I'm not exactly his favorite person." "I know. I'll just flee the country again or go to Pennsylvania for awhile." "You're gonna have to tell him."

"Damn you Orton." I said well naturally. We walked around for awhile and he bought me ice cream and went to the park.

I'm a kid at heart and having two already keeps it that way. He pushed me on the swings and we chased each other around like five year olds.

We went out to eat and ended up being recognized by several fans. After we ate and sighed autographs we went to the arena for an eventful night on Raw.

I got dressed in my ring attire and went to wait for my entrance song. 'I'm Not Okay' blared through the speakers as I did my thing. Then AnaMaria came out and we had a short simple match. All shots avoided my stomach and at the end of my match she did something to "damage" my neck.

After they took me out of the ring on a stretcher and got me backstage I found Ana and gave her a hug goodbye.

After Randy's match we went out for another walk after gathering my things from the hotel room. I was a short simple walk down a path. We were walking hand in hand our fingers laced together.

Half way back to Randy's car, he pulled me into and pressed his lips to mine. I kissed him back. It was a sweet innocent kiss filled with so much passion. More than I've ever felt even from John. Than again that could just be hormones.

I never wanted that kiss to end but it did way too soon. In the worst possible way. He was tackled down by a figure punching him with Randy trying to fight back.

I realized right away that it was John and I was terrified. I knew John was angry but I didn't know how angry he was. I decided it needed to end.

"BOYS STOP IT!" They kept fighting and I screamed again. "JOHN GET OFF OF HIM!" Nope didn't work. Randy than flipped John over and was beating on him. "RANDY please stop!" They both got up still fighting. I stepped in between them facing John and got punched right in the lower abdomen.

To me everything was at a stand still as I fell to my knees grabbing my stomach in fear. I felt strong arms wrap around me and someone trying to apologize. "John you motherfucker call an ambulance!"

I don't remember anything after that. I do remember waking up in an ever so familiar white room ever hospital has.

A nurse was checking up on me and Randy was by my side sleeping. "Excuse me but I need to know something?" The nurse looked up. "Ahh miss Callaway your awake what do you need?" "I need to know if my baby is alright." She smiled and nodded. "Yes it'll be fine. You almost lost it though. You'll have to stay the rest of the night and tomorrow to make sure no real damage was done. Your family has been contacted and your father said he would be here tomorrow." "Did you tell him why I was here?" "No that's up to you to do."

She left the room and I went back to sleep just to wake up to big gentle hands stroking my cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: I caught one of my own mistakes. In the last part I said that She already talked to Vince. I meant Shane. Sorry_.**

I looked up into my dad's deep concerned eyes. "Hey daddy." He pulled back and smiled. "Morning sweetheart, how are you feeling?" "A little tired, I'm okay though."

"So mind telling me why I had to fly all the way up from Texas?" I looked at my dad and down at my hands folded on my still flat stomach. "Randy and John got into a fight and I tried to stop them. I was punched in the stomach really hard and now I'm here and I'm only still here is because they wanted to make sure I don't have any major… complications."

"What type of complications?" I took a deep breath, "With my baby. Daddy, I'm pregnant again." "Well that's great, where's John so I can congratulate him too?"

"Daddy that's why they were fighting, the baby isn't John's." "WHAT?" As if on cue Randy walked in and kissed my forehead. "Hey Anya, how are you feeling right now?" "Better Randy." I grabbed his hand and looked sternly at my father. "Randy is the father daddy. I know what your thinking and no he didn't pressure me."

I saw him with a look I've never seen before. "I was drunk and Randy was there." He looked at me disappointed, "You know better Anya." With that he walked out of the room shaking his head.

-Sasha's POV-

I found out that three day's ago that my true mother died a little over 10 years ago. I'm now looking through an old box. I never got to see my real mother before; all I know is that her name is Jennive.

I found an old picture and on the back it said, _Jennive, the brat, and I in 2005. _I flipped the picture back over and recognized my dad right away and he was standing next to a woman who was pregnant and some other girl.

I walked up to my father and confronted him, "What the hell?" "Watch you mouth, what do you want?" "What is all this? Thought you said she was a bitch and didn't want me?!"

He laughed and told me everything and the brat was really my half-sister that is five years older than me and that Jennive died having Carlos. I sighed and left, I meet my boyfriend when I landed in New York for the next Raw.

"Brian, guess what I found out?" I asked after giving him a kiss and a hug. "What's that baby?" He asked as his arm went around my waist. "My mother died ten years ago, I have a brother named Carlos and a half-sister named Anya."

The next day I walked into an arena nervously as it was my first day of work. I'm supposed to answer an open challenge the woman's champ issues. I walk into the dressing room and two girls were in there along with my boyfriend and his best friend.

-Normal POV-

I hear the door to the locker room close and look up from putting on a fake neck brace I need for an interview later. I was talking with Paul while Ana was talking with Brian when a tall, slender girl walks in with deep brown eyes, brown hair with blonde highlights.

I recognize her instantly and tense up. "Hey Ana hoe alert." AnaMaria turns her head and growls at the girl that walked in and Paul just rolls his eyes. "Hey chica. You come near my Phil and I'll knock you out." "Damn ring rats." I mutter under my breath.

Brian jumps in front of the girl "Hey now, you can't talk about my girl like that." I roll my eyes and turn around. "Ana, Anya, this is Sasha my new girlfriend. Sasha this is AnaMaria Gonzales and Anya Burgus-Calloway." "Pleasure," I say sarcastically walking towards the door.

"Oh, by the way Sasha, 1) good luck against Ana hope she doesn't hurt you too much and 2) keep an eye on Brian if you don't put out he might drop you like he did me." I walk away smirking at her worried expression.

I have a right still to be pissed, if it wasn't for those two I wouldn't be in my current situation.

I do my interview from backstage and get on a flight to Texas. When I get there I knock on my father's door and he hands me my bags and closes the door. I sigh and sit on the porch swing thinking I've really screwed up this time.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry it's short. HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!! **

I'm just sitting on the swing rocking back and forth when I hear little kids running towards me. "Chasey, Gracie, CARLOS!! I missed you all!" I yelled hugging each of the children and giving them a calm smile. "Kids go inside I need to talk to mom."

They went in and Sara gave me a hug. "How are you darling?" "I'm good. Just thinking." She smiled and said, "Why aren't you inside?" "I think dad kicked me out." "Nonsense come on in and we'll all talk."

I walked in the warm house and dad gave me a death glare and told the munchkins to go play upstairs. "Hi honey how was the trip to the store? Did the kids behave?" "Yes they did." "That's good." "Hi to you too dad." "Anya."

"Come on! I made one mistake and you won't talk to me?" "You're having Randy's child…" "So what big deal!" Through the whole argument Sara stayed silent.

"It's not like he's gonna ditch me. He already said he'd be there for me." "How do you know? He's a heart breaker and a jag-off." I glared at him. "How do you know you can take care of another child anyway? Your never around, we watch them and wasn't the other guy a real winner too?"

He broke me; I had tears in my eyes, "Your one to talk! WHAT ABOUT CHASEY AND GRACEY WHEN YOU WERE STILL WORKING?! YOU WERE NEVER HERE! WHAT ABOUT ME? YOU WERE NEVER AROUND! YOU'RE THE BIGGEST HYPOCRITE!"

I looked at Sara and asked, "Can you please get Carlos and my bags, while I get the twins?" She nodded and left I got my babies and got them ready.

"Where are you taking them?" I glared at Mark. "Away from you. C'mon Niño." We left and I drove to this nice hotel and feed my children and put them to sleep and Carlos. I pulled out my cell phone and called Randy.

R: Hey baby. You home yet?

A: No I'm at a hotel, dad kicked me out. Sara seemed upset about it but oh well.

R: That's terrible! What about Carlos and the twins?

A: There with me. Asleep.

R: Hey get some sleep and fly out to my house tomarrw and bring your kids and brother.

A: Are you sure?

R: Yea, I'll have my mom pick you up. How's that?

A: Are you sure?

R: Yea, I already told my parents what's going on. Their not thrilled that me and John aren't friends anymore but their thrilled to be grandparents.

A: Alright Randy. Love you.

R: Love you to bye.

I hung up the phone and went to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This is only a filler. Really short sorry, writters block.**

After I woke up the next morning I ate breakfast and made the twins bottles. After they were feed, bathed, and changed I woke my brother up and got him ready.

I called Sara up and she said she'd be happy to give us a ride to the airport. I gave her a hug when she dropped us off and we waited for a plane.

After the three hour flight I got off the plan in St. Louis with my children and carry-ons and a woman was standing there with a sign waiting for us. "Hi. You must be Mrs. Orton. I'm Anya and this is my brother Carlos and my twins Anastasia and Mark."

"Nice to meet you, but please call me Elaine." She gave me a hug and greeted the children and we went to Randy's. That night I spent with his family getting to know them.


	7. Chapter 7

Elaine was so nice to us. She helped decorate the baby's room and helped me get settled in the new home.

Carlos was taking to her nicely and the twins adored her. I sat down and relaxed when my cell phone went off. "Hello?" "Hey chica it's me." "Hey Ana, what's new?" "Well I want you to be my made of honor." "Really?" I heard her chuckle, "Yes really. We've set the date for January 15th. "That's wonderful!"

"Yea, we're having it in Chicago and then going to Spain for the Honeymoon!" I smiled. "Congratulations!" I bust out laughing. "I let you go Ana. Love you." "Love you too."

I hung up the phone and went to my room and went to sleep after eating Taco Bell. I woke up the next morning and freaked out when I felt arms around my waist but calmed when I felt it was the strong arms of Randy.

I turned over and looked into his blue eyes. "Morning beautiful." He kissed my head and then my lips and we snuggled into each other for a few more minutes before getting up and getting ready for the day.

Randy was in the shower when his phone went off. "Hello?" "Anya?" "John?" "Yeah, is Randy there?" I sighed, "Look John, if you're still mad at him. Don't be. It's my fault not his. Be mad at me." I heard him sigh. "Look, I can't just not talk to you guys. It doesn't mean I've forgiven you."

"I understand. Here's Randy he just got out." I handed off the phone and went down stairs to get anything and everything I could eat. That night I went out to a romantic dinner with Randy."

It's now December and I'm five months pregnant and very visible. Nothing really happened. I got the dress and was constantly talking to all the people I was friends with. My dad still hasn't called me but what can I do?

Today was a normal day until I got a phone call; it was from Carlos's father. He told me that he was cheating on my mom and that my brother has another half-sister. Her name is Sasha.

It would figure. My brother's sister is the woman on who my ex-boyfriend cheated on me with. Oh well. Bob and Elaine have been so good to me like I'm their own daughter.

Bob said he would talk to my dad for me but wasn't promising anything. John still hasn't forgiven us but he has found a really nice girl Juanita. He talks to us still. I'm really happy for him.

For now, I just really want my daddy back in my life.


	8. Chapter 8

I put the kids in their car seats and left for Randy's parents' house

**A/N: OMG!! An update to this story!! This part is sad.**

I put the kids in their car seats and left for Randy's parents' house. I dropped off the twins but Carlos wanted to come with to the bridal store.

When we got there I was greeted by a very excited Ana. She pulled me into the store and we all picked out our dresses. Mine was a little different because of obvious reasons. I'll be seven months pregnant when her wedding comes.

Two people couldn't show up at the set time so we went to a restaurant and waiting for them. Carlos was playing with Barbara (Kelly Kelly), Timina (See Who You Think I Am, Isn't the Real Me if you don't remember.), and Torrie.

We were chatting it up when two more people walked in. I recognized the one as Sasha and the other was a pretty Hispanic girl about 5'8" and a little pudgy. I sent a glare to Sasha and Ana got up and introduced her as Juanita. I said my hellos and got to know Sasha.

She wasn't that bad. Turns out that at the time Brian and her were already going out but had an open relationship that was now a closed one. Juanita was very funny, sweet, and random. John couldn't have found a better girl.

She was right up John's ally too, boobs and a big ass. Ana tapped her glass and stated, "Girls, I'm two months pregnant!" we all squealed and gave her a hug.

Carlos got to know his sister and everything was going smoothly. That was until that thing that change my life happened.

I was driving home from the restaurant and stopped at a stop sign. When it was my turn I went. I was headed north. A guy blew the stop sign heading east at a fast pace. My car spun out through four lanes of traffic and I passed out.

I woke up in a room with white walls I was o so familiar with. A nurse was walking in and noticed I was awake. "Good morning Miss Calloway. You had us worried. You've been out for five days. You're baby is fine. You didn't have a miscarriage. You are very lucky."

I looked at her. "What about my brother. He was in the back." She looked down sadly, "I'm sorry, he didn't make it. A piece of metal pierced his temple and he died instantly."

I started crying. "It's all my fault." She shook her head. "No it's not. The driver was drunk." I told her who she should call and went back to sleep.

I woke up the next morning to someone stroking my hair. I looked into those beautiful blue eyes of Randy. "Hey baby. I'm glad you and our child are okay." I started crying and apologized to Sasha in the room. She gave me a hug and told me it wasn't my fault.

I got hugs from Brian, Ana, and Phil and they left. "I love you sugar." I looked at him. "I love you too hun." I gave him a kiss and he left.

I went to sleep and woke up to humming later in the day. Standing in my room was Ville, Bam, Linde, Jyriki, and Jussi. I gave them all kiss, hugged, and talked with them.

All of a sudden some one cleared their throat and I was shocked. Standing there was someone unexpected.

**A/N: The story about the car crash does hold truth to it. A cop was at my school telling us the dangers of drunk driving and what happened to his wife and son. She still blames herself to this day. Please people do not drink and drive. You put yourself and others in danger. **


	9. Chapter 9

Linde looked up at the figure in the door way and sent a vicious glare. Bam, Jussi, Jyriki, and Ville left. Well Ville was dragged and he was cussing the man out in Finnish and Linde couldn't leave because I had a death grip on his arm. "What do you want here? You have no business being anywhere near _my_ daughter when she's already upset."

The bigger man sent a low growl, "If you have forgotten that is my daughter and I have the right to see her." Linde let out a sinister laugh, "Really… she made one mistake and admitted it and the only thing you did was send her packing!"

This went on for another five minutes until I finally had enough. "Stop!" They both looked at me and the room fell silent. "Linde, I'll talk to you later. I need to talk to Mark. After all he did raise Carlos when I ran away." Linde nodded and bent down to give me a hug and a kiss to my forehead.

"Anya, I'm sorry. I should have been there for you. I just thought you knew better. Now what's this I hear about you being drunk while driving?" I shook my head and told him what happened. He nodded his head and gave me a hug and wouldn't let go. "Daddy, let go!" He laughed and did. I felt something I've felt before in my stomach and grabbed my dad's hand and placed it on the side and held it there. A few minutes later the baby kicked again my dad smiled.

I was finally released from the hospital and the funeral was over with. A few months later it was finally time for the wedding. It took awhile and a good slap to the face but I got out of my depression. I still hold guilt on my shoulders. I spent as much time as I could with my friends, family, and my love. I spent time with my precious twins and my dad said he would watch them during the wedding. All us six brides maids got ready for AnaMaria's wedding. It was finally time.

In order we came down the isle it was Juanita and John, Torrie and Randy, Sasha and Brian, Barbara and Joe Seanoa (Samoa Joe), Tamina and Nelson Erazo (Homicide), and finally Scott Colton (Colt Cabana) and myself. Phil was already up there and still clueless that his soon to be wife was pregnant and then those familiar tones of Here Comes the Bride rang through the church and AnaMaria came out looking stunning.

After the wedding we all went to the reception and Scott gave his best man speech. I then gave my speech and the Ana requested the mic. "Um… Phil, I have to tell you something. What better then in front of our friends and family? Phil te amo (I love you), honey, I'm two moths pregnant!" She said excitement in her voice. Phil jumped up and gave her a hug and picked her up and spied her. He gave her a kiss and we all cheered.

It was eventually time for the first dance. The DJ got on the mic, "Now please to announce dancing for the first time as husband and wife, Philip Brooks and AnaMaria Brooks!" They danced to Dreaming of You by Selena. Then it was time for the wedding party dance. We danced to Heaven's Missing an Angel by 98 Degrees. Then it was the mother son dance. They danced to Wind Beneath My Wings. Then it was the father daughter dance they danced to Daddy's Girl by Al Martino. At the end of the dance Ana had to whip tears from Rob's eyes and vice-versa. I caught the bouquet and Randy caught the guarder. We all just laughed at the fact that we were the next couple to get married. The reception we over so we all left and the newlyweds left for there honeymoon.

For now life was perfect.

**A/N: Sorry this took forever to get out. This story will probably be rushed to finish. It's 2:30AM here so I'm going to sleep.**


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: I'm back!!! This is really short today. Okay. I'm ignoring the current story lines of the WWE for ALL of my stories because I hate them!! Okay I also have a schedule. **_

_**Monday - nothing **_

_**Tuesday - nothing**_

_**Wednesday - Everything Happens For a Reason and All That I've Got**_

_**Thursday – How Do You Like Me Now? And I'm To Much To Handle **_

_**Friday – Sometime Our Life Can Be Perfect and a weekly blog update.**_

_**Saturday – Whatever I get around to doing**_

_**Sunday – Nothing**_

_**Note: My LJ is if you want to see what is going on in my life as of late. The link is on my home page. If I don't update the reason will be on my LJ. I'm really trying to finish this story and my other ones up ASAP. **_

I growled at Randy through the phone. My fiancé had just returned to work and my father was staying with me to help me out. Randy laughed whole-heartedly, "C'mon sweetie. It can't be that bad. He's your father."

I growled out again, "He's driving me up a wall. He's too damn helpful. On top of that your mother won't leave me alone with the twins. She thinks I can't handle it. I'm getting driven up a fucking wall!"

He laughed again. "You'll manage. It's just two more months of this. I promise I'll be home to see our baby girl born." I growled, "You better or you'll regret that it was your child." He gulped, "C'mon, that's just your hormones going all wacky." "Blame it on my hormones one more time ass-whole." I hung up the phone and Elaine walked in with the babies.

I got up off the couch and grabbed the two. I sat on the floor and played with them, I barely got to spend anytime with them and now I was really starting to miss the company. I was to be making an appearance next week seeing as someone recognized me and it got all over the internet that I was pregnant. It was bond to happen sooner or later.

I smiled at the two as they played with each other. Mark took a toy from Anastasia and she slapped him. "Gez you two are just like me. I love you my babies." I leaned down and kissed their heads.

One week passed and was setting up the web cam to make an announcement to the crowed. It was a live feed and I heard Randy's new ring music and started laughing, in a way it fit him. He certainly did hear voices in his head once in awhile.

I heard him start to speak, "I want to clear up rumors that have been spreading through the WWE. No, I'm not gay. No, I do not currently have a child. Yes, I will be a father soon. Yes-" Before he could finish up my old entrance music of 'I'm Not Okay' by MCR cut him off and there was uproar from the crowd.

My picture appeared on the screen, "Hello everyone!" I shouted and the crowd cheered again. "Now, Randy. Don't you think it is appropriate that only I straighten things out?" He nodded, "Go ahead sweetie."

I took a breath. "Everyone, it is true that I am pregnant with Randy's baby. I'm due to have the baby girl in two months." I couldn't see the crowd but I could tell by their cheers that they were happy. "Wait, baby girl?" Randy said into the mic. "Yes Randy it's a girl, SURPRISE!"

"That's great news! I'm so happy!" I could tell by his voice that he wasn't lying. For some reason the fed was messed up. "Hon, step back and show that belly." I did and I heard an aw sound from the crowd. I laughed and sat back down. I then answered a few questions and yawned. "Well I'm tired and my dad wants to say hi to the crowd and my fiancé. Bye."

I stepped back and my dad walked in. When they say the Undertaker again they all cheered. "Randy, if you harm my daughter I will come for your soul. Then you can Rest In Peace." The crowd said it along with him and I laughed and the fed went dead.

I sighed and stood up, I picked up Mark Jr. and Mark grabbed Anastasia and he helped me wobble upstairs and put the babies down.

He then helped me to my room and he left. I got dressed for bed and I called my dad back in. I lay down and he tucked me in. "I can't believe it. I'm gonna be a granddaddy again. Plus the girls are getting so big. I'll have to bring them up. They miss you." "I miss them too." I said tiredly. He kissed my cheek, my belly, and then my forehead and I giggled. "Night daddy." "Night baby girl." He kissed my forehead again and walked out the room.

I soon fell asleep after he left. I slept soundly until I got woken up at three in the morning by the phone ringing.

"Hello?" I grumbled out. "Anya its Shane McMahon. It's about your fiancé."

_**TBC… **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: Sorry I didn't post last week at all. It was so crazy for me. I'll post more later today and tomorrow and nothing on Christmas and this weekend and all next week that I have off. Sorry this part is short.**_

Recap:

I soon fell asleep after he left. I slept soundly until I got woken up at three in the morning by the phone ringing.

"Hello?" I grumbled out. "Anya its Shane McMahon. It's about your fiancé."

Start:

"What about Randy? What happened? Is he okay?" I heard a sigh on the other end. "As far as the doctors have told us he's fine." I gasped, "Where is he?" Panic was over flowing me. "He's in the hospital. A suicidal driver hit his car and it spun around and crashed into a guard rail."

I held back my tears, "What hospital?" He sighed again, "Sweetie we're in Wisconsin. We'll take care of him and as soon as he's awake we'll have him call you." "No. What hospital? I'll fly out in the morning." He chuckled, "It's alright, and he'll be fine. Calm down. Stress and travel won't be healthy. I'll tell him your worried and to call." I sighed and he spoke up. "Now get some sleep. We want to see you when we get there in a few weeks." I nodded although he couldn't see me, "Night Shane." "Goodnight Anya."

I hung up the phone and walked to the room my father was staying in. I had my phone with me just in case. "Daddy?" I whispered into the room. He rolled over and looked at me. "What's wrong baby girl?" He said patting the side of the bed. I sat down.

I sighed, "Randy, he was in a car crash. He was hit by a suicidal driver. They told me he would call when he is awake. Can I sleep in here tonight?" He nodded and I got up. He pulled down the covers and I lay down. He pulled them back up and held onto me and hummed. I fell asleep and was woken up to my phone ringing. I grabbed it and picked it up.

"Hello?" I said yawning. "Hey, honey. I heard you were worried." I jumped up and went out of the room. "Randy! How are you? What happened?" He laughed. "Just a few scratches, bumps and a minor concussion all in a day's work baby." I sighed. "I was so scarred something bad happened." "Hey calm down, I'm fine. See you in a few weeks. I love you." I smiled, "Love you too. See you soon."

I went back to my own room and went back to sleep. At least he was okay.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry I've been really busy and gasp it's an update!!!!**

A few weeks later Raw was in St. Louis and I was scheduled to make an appearance. I was playing with the two year old twins.

My phone rang and I picked it up.

M: Hello?

R: Hey babe it's me.

M: Randy! How are you feeling?

R: I'm good but get ready in something fancy. We're going on a date before the show.

With that he hung up and I got dressed. I called up Randy's father and mother and they agreed to pick up the twins. I finished getting ready after they left and I called my father so he wouldn't worry. Randy arrived at our home and we left.

We went to a small fancy restaurant and talked. I looked over at the man I loved and reflected about how we got here. We truly were the definition of everything happens for a reason.

He reached over and put his hand over mine and smiled. I smiled back and continued eating. When he was done he sat next to me and grabbed both my hands. "Anya, I love you so much, marry me." I smiled and held back tears, "Yes."

He leaned over and kissed me. This was the real thing, I never felt this way with John. We left the restaurant and went to the arena. When we arrived I gave Melina a hug and she looked at me and then smiled, "It's good to see you too."

We went off to find Torrie and Mickie and I told them all the news. We cheered and went off to annoy people. After awhile it was time for the show to start.

I did my promo and all of a sudden I felt my water brake and I grabbed Mickie's arm, "Get Randy!" I said through gritted teeth. I let go and she got him. My baby was going to be two weeks early.

Eighteen hours later, a lot of death threats and cussing my beautiful baby girl was born. I looked at the clock and it said 3:00 PM. It was also my twin's birthday. My dad brought them both over and I wished them both a happy birthday and they stayed with them and they brought in my baby.

Anastasia looked at me, "Mama what's her name?" I smiled at my three year olds, "Roxanna Maria Orton." I laughed as the two toddlers tried to pronounce the name and I spoke up, "Roxy." They both said the name and hugged her.

"Mikko, are you going to protected her?" He nodded his head and yelled yes. My family was complete. Randy walked into the room and both of them screamed, "Dada!" I laughed. He picked them both up and gave me a kiss on my check. Randy leaned over me and whispered, "Mikko?"

I nodded and said, "We call him Mikko when my dad is around." He laughed and we played with all three kids.

The HIM and 69eyes group was to be in later when I was already back home.


	13. IMPORTANT AN

**Important AN: The stories Sometime Our Life Can Be Perfect and All That I've Got have been deleted!! I'm sorry to any readers of those two. **

**How Do You Like Me Now? And I'm Too Much To Handle are on a Hiatus until I feel like writing them again or get some inspiration! Again, sorry to all you readers out there. **

**Everything Happens for a reason is coming to an end in a couple of chapters. **

**I am starting a new story soon, only thing you have to be a fan of Naruto and yaoi in order to enjoy it. **

**I'll be doing plenty of one-shots in areas like Bleach, Wrestling, Ouran High School Host Club, Naruto and a few others. If there are any parings you want to see for a one shot throw me a message and I can see what I can do. **

**I will do hetero, boyxboy and girlxgirl, NO OCs, and I'll tell you if I'm familiar enough to do that pairing/friendship/or series in general. I will NOT write smut if you request it. I only write it when I wanna write it. XD **

**This is a general message for all of my fics. **

**Peace out**

**-BlackWingedAngel1991**


End file.
